Maikeru Yamanaka
Maikeru Senju-Yamanaka ''' is a ninja of Konohagakure. He is appointed as a member of Team 10, as the as the sensor and healer of the group. He is unprepared in tearms of team work but he learns along the way. Background Maikeru is the son of Jugo Senju and Karin Uzumaki. At a very young age he was deemed a prodigy and because of this Naruto decided to seal Isobu in to him to ensure that he was safe. They did decided to use a alternative seal that would use the demon chakra and a mild percent of Maikeru on chakra to maintain the seal, gave him amazing chakra control. At the tender age of 6 his parent were killed protecting him from a group of mercenary's. Maikeru later met his grandmother from his mother's side when Kya Uzumaki came to Konoha after she found the strength to overcome the grief of her daughter's death and finally visit her grandson for the first time. The two spent a lot of time together everytime Kya visited Konoha since she did not get permission to live there. He was then taken in by Inojin Yamanaka. He raised as a member of the Yamanaka clan and after a few months he meet Arashi Yamanaka and became close friend with him. A year later Arashi introduced Maikeru to Saburina Nara and Chojin Akamichi. Inojin was reluctant to let him out due to his lineage as an Uzumaki and that he shares the blood of a Senju, so he isolated him for most parts of his childhood. He would later join the academy along with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. As the descendant\relative of five of the seven Hokage, Maikeru holds a high place in society. Due to this, he was spoiled in his childhood by everyone, even his friends (minus Ino-Shika-Cho), There has been times when he was arranged to marry someone from a different country to strengthen and create alliances with Konoha. This, however, was not tolerated by Naruto and so he banned the arranged marriages. After his retirement though, this case started again and Maikeru wasn't even aware of these things, probably because once Konohamaru took the seat of Hokage he has put an end to this case once again after he found a letter addressed to the next Hokage. Personality Maikeru has a fluctuating personality; he will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent and critical, and at other times will appear highly flirtatious. He possesses a strong dislike towards Rei Inuzuka, whom he is often has argument with. He stated that he was attracted to women based on their chakra quality. Appearance Maikeru has orange eyes and short, spiky, red hair. He wore a light yellow outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around his waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and boot sandals. Abilities Maikeru has been praised as being powerful for his abilities, possessing special chakra. They were also the reason why Naruto chose to seal the Isobu in him Sensory Perception Maikeru possesses a unique sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows him to track any targets through their chakra signature. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mould their chakra first, Maikeru appears able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. He can expand his range to detect the presence of others, discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, and determine if targets are approaching hi, and how many or what species. He can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. He can also indicate if someone, including himself, is trapped in genjutsu. He can, similarly, conceal his own chakra from others. However, doing so will render him unable to use chakra, thus disabling his sensing technique. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a direct descendant of both the Senju and Uzumaki clan, Maikeru has a remarkably powerful life force. This grants him a potentially immense longevity as well as equally strong vitality. Maikeru also possesses a unique healing ability which seemingly stems from this powerful life-force. With this power, he not only has incredible regenerative capabilities, by biting himself and consuming some of his own chakra he can heal most injuries, and can heal others by letting another person bite him. However, it is dangerous for him to use that ability more than three times a day, and as a consequence, he is left with permanent bite marks. He can also use this ability to heal himself by biting himself. Chakra Prowess and Control Soon after the start of their first mission, Maikeru discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Mirai pointed out that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made him superior to his team-mates in that respect and admitted to Maikeru control being much greater than his. Genjutsu Maikeru has been noted to have a natural aptitude for genjutsu because of his extremely high chakra control. Most of his techniques focus around flora; primarily using large trees to bind opponents as well as rose petals for various reasons. Ninjutsu Maikeru is able to materialise an incomplete version of the Adamantine Sealing Chains in combat. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Maikeru excels in the techniques of his adopted clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. His body however, is left vulnerable until he cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, he can still be forced out of the body if his opponent has a strong enough will. He has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as hawks for reconnaissance and espionage Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Maikeru's primary duty on missions is to give support to his team-mates which he does with great aptitude and was even able to teach his team-mates basic first aid. Despite his age, he has great skill with medical ninjutsu, Maikeru has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack during healing. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT